The invention relates to a process for the uniform introduction of a fluid into a fluid bath by means of a distributor tube which is perforated over its shell surface, and also to an apparatus for carrying out the process.
The fluid concerned can be a liquid or a gas. In particular, the process permits the uniform introduction of liquids of all kinds, such as, for example, of electrolyte solutions into electrochemically operating web processing plants for the production of pretreated aluminum webs, from which supports for offset printing plates are made.